Harry Potter and the Fall of Voldemort
by mandms
Summary: Harry Potter will Defeat Voldemort, but first he must find himself and his otherhalf.


Summer had progressed as usual, Harry had returned to his room at privet drive, despite moans from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and he was consciously attempting to avoid them as much as possible in order to escape the chores they had planned for him. It was on a Saturday morning that Harry heard sudden gunfire coming from downstairs. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had gone out for the day, and Dudley had stayed home to do some of his schoolwork. Harry quickly made for his wand, and navigating his way through the flood of clothes that was his bedroom floor, made his way to the door. Harry chanced a glimpse through the keyhole, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Slowly turning the doorknob in order to avoid its usual squeak Harry carefully opened the door and proceeded into the corridor. His heart was pounding in his ears and all of his sense were at full attention. Once again Harry heard gunfire, coming from downstairs. Cautiously descending the stairs, he chanced a glance around the corner. What he saw was not what he had expected. Dudley was lying back on the couch staring and the television with some sort of control in his hand. Proceeding toward him, Harry could see that Dudley was controlling a person on the TV who had a gun. Harry relaxed as he realized that this was just another one of Dudley's games.

"Want to play?" Dudley asked out of the blue.

"No thanks, going back to my room," Harry grumbled still recovering from the sound of gunfire, but slightly taken aback from Dudley's offer.

"What about another game then?"

"Uh, maybe. What have you got?" Harry asked, still not quite sure whether Dudley's offer was just another one of his ploys.

Dudley handed Harry a booklet ok cds for Harry to flip through, pointing out games that were good for 2 players. Harry flipped through looking at the images on each of the disks, ranging from people playing sports, carrying guns or fighting. Harry decided on a fighting game and Dudley set it up for them to play.

Straight away Harry found himself enjoying the game, beating up Dudley with his fighter and winning almost every single time. The game was going well until Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got home.

"What is he doing down here?" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Playing a game with me" replied Dudley acting casual.

"Well I won't have it, your not to fraternize with him or his kind; next you'll be dressing like one of them and performing…"

"Magic?" said Dudley.

"Don't use that word in this house! And YOU! UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry bolted from the room, not sticking around to hear the rest of the conversation, and climbed his way back up to his room. Harry's summer had been decent so far; he had done some homework, read some books and tried to get in contact with Ron and Hermione. The thing he usually did. He was getting bored with his life and wanted something else to occupy himself with. Harry's scar had not hurt at all since summer had begun, and in addition there had been no death eater attacks anywhere in the United Kingdom. Harry was finally free to be normal, but what did normal teenager do? He had no idea, and would be hard pressed to find a normal teenager as Dudley was definitely not the friendliest person to Harry. He saw Hedwig returning and hoped she had something for him, but on closer inspection found that she had no mail for him. He turned back to his schoolbooks and decided to take a stab at his summer reading.

Later that night when Harry was getting bored to the point that, he could no longer concentrate the goblin revolutions of the late 5th century. He put the book down and reached for his glass of water, and finding it empty, got up and made his way to the door. He creaked it open slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible in order to avoid a confrontation with either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. He reached the kitchen successfully and refilled his glass, but soon became aware of a faint noise coming from somewhere downstairs. He ventured out of the kitchen and towards the living room, but the noise was not coming from the TV, but Dudley's room which was adjacent. Harry approached the door, and feeling the adrenaline urging him on, opened it quickly. Dudley was lying on his bed smoking and his stereo was playing some sort of rock music that Harry couldn't recognize.

"Hey Harry, nice to see you!" said Dudley with a silly grin on his face.

'_The lights shining through on you'_

"Uh, what are you doing Dudley?" said Harry, sensing that something was different with Dudley.

'_I've been waiting so long'_

'Just relaxing for once in a while, you can join me if you want?' said Dudley.

'_To be where I'm going'_

"How does smoking help you relax?"

'_In the sunshine of your love'_

"This is a joint Harry."

"What's a joint?" asked Harry.

'_The lights shining through on you.'_

"Just shut the door and I'll show you how to take a hit" said Dudley.

Harry shut the door, not sure what to expect from the coming experience. Dudley explained to Harry that he was smoking cannabis; a plant that affects that has affects on the brain when eaten or smoked.

'_I've been waiting so long'_

"What is that music?"

"Nothing, you'll understand in a minute, just smoke this!"

Harry took the joint from Dudley and tried to mimic what he'd seen people do on TV, sucking smoke from the end and blowing it out.

"No, no you have to inhale the smoke." Said Dudley, irritated by Harry's lack of experience.

Harry tried again, inhaling air after sucking on the joint. He exhaled and began to feel lightheaded. He repeated and began to feel it more. He repeated it again, holding the smoke inside for longer this time and began to feel a relaxation, a lightness that he had never felt before. He went to inhale again but Dudley wouldn't have it, and took the joint back. Harry could feel the music flowing through him now, understanding why Dudley chose to listen to what he did.

'_In the sunshine of your love.'_


End file.
